


Fireflies

by OwenIsAPrince



Series: Daffodils and the Devil [1]
Category: Cryptids and Monsters
Genre: M/M, School writing that I have to post online, my OC's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenIsAPrince/pseuds/OwenIsAPrince
Summary: Fae and Cryptid High School. A hidden high school for monsters, fae and more, to keep them safe from humans. Safe from people who wanted to abduct us from our family, to study us or do tests on us. But, this story will cover none of the human/monster relations. It’s going to cover my horrible, stupid crush on my best friend Charlie Dunes the Jersey Devil and how I, Xavier Adams the Mothman, have to cope with the fact that we will never be together.Or maybe I can try and win his heart.High School is weird, and even weirder when everyone has the ability to teleport, shape shift and are also immortal.





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! sorry i haven't posted in a while, sorry about that. this is something i have to do for school, so if you do read this, please enjoy!   
> i should be writing more often now, as i got a new laptop and have more free time!! so expect new stuff soon!!

    I wait in the silent forest, a soft chill brushing against my face. The sun had just began its show, peeking over the horizon past the tall, dark trees. The sound of rushing air and a massive thud fills the forest, and a flash of white light blinds me for not more than a millisecond. I look up and see a silver minivan. I open the passenger door which groaned with age. My headphones blast a should-be quiet song as I slide into the vaguely crusty (buildup from two years of soda and use), fake velvet seat. I pull down the black hood from my jacket and taking out my headphones to listen to the other senior. Yeah, we can teleport, but we always stop in the human world for Dunks in the morning. “Hey dude! Ready for another week of Hell on Earth?” My friend Charlie said, dressed in total surfer gear which included bright teal flip flops.

    He was a stereotypical blonde with tan, pinkish skin. Like most blondes, he partied too much, had a lot of flings, popular (of course), and was altogether dumb, although, Charlie got some pretty good grades. But outside of school, he did everything he shouldn’t, like scaring people. Still, he was my best friend, and a thoughtful person. 

    Then there’s me, the pretty much exact opposite of him. I prefer to stay home, study and podcast for social media. I have black hair, paler skin than the average person, I’m tall and lanky.  I look pretty much like every emo kid that has ever existed, yet I’m not emo. But, I work just as hard as Charlie to get good grades, maybe even harder.

    After a short drive of comfortable, morning talk and getting coffee, we arrive at school; Fae and Cryptid High School. A hidden high school for monsters, fae and more, to keep them safe from humans. Safe from people who wanted to abduct us from our family, to study us or do  _ tests  _ on us. But, this story will cover none of the human/monster relations. It’s going to cover my horrible, stupid crush on my best friend Charlie Dunes, the Jersey Devil and how I, Xavier Adams, the Mothman have to cope with the fact that we will never be together. 

    Or, maybe, I can try and win his heart.

    High School is weird, and even weirder when everyone has the ability to teleport, shape shift and are also immortal.

    I entered my literature class with Mrs. Ness, a fat, plump woman who has a voice that waves in and out due to having her head submerged in water. Also, where my crush first began. She’s pretty much not understandable, so she mostly writes everything with one of her many arms that the sea monster produces. The room is like any other classroom, rectangular in shape. Bookshelves with books like “ **COLLEGE! WHAT IT MEANS FOR YOU** ” and “ **Teaching 101: Creature Edition** ” that line the wooden structure. Her desk was in the corner, along with a computer and a set of crappy speakers. I spend most of that class writing and daydreaming about a certain Jersey Devil.

    Charlie was older than me by a couple of hundreds of years, which isn’t too bad. Mrs. Ness is older than she can even remember. But, towards the beginning of the year, I realized I had started falling for the blonde. I’ve known Charlie since kindergarten, thousands of memories made. I hate daydreaming, but most of the time (and I hate to admit it), I daydream about us. I think about cuddling with him, laughing over stupid YouTube videos from Goataplier and MiniThunder. I think about making us dinner and listening to music, sitting with him as we eat. Maybe even going to prom with him, imaging him in a suit and many cheesy dates….

    “Xavier!” A warbled voice yelled. I leap in my seat, feeling my face flush with red. “Will you  _ please  _ join the class in reading?” The teacher’s voice ripped through the air with annoyance.

    “Uh, yeah.” I stuttered out. “What page are we on..?” I question, turning to face to my classmate Alistar, who is covered head to toe in thick, brown fur. 

    “Page 239.” He muffled, directing me to the line. I read aloud, my flush dying down.  _ ‘2 months of me daydreaming..’  _ I thought to myself,  _ ‘How did I fall so hard for him?’ _

    My classes blend together, which I was mostly focused in. But, I did catch myself daydreaming throughout the hours. At lunch, I grabbed a tray and shuffled through the large group of students. I pick up a slice of pizza and a salad, getting my sides and paying the kind lunch ladies. I take my usual seat next to Charlie, my bag slumping to the ground. “Dude, you wouldn’t believe what happened in Mrs. Elysium's class today.” with a mouth full of burger. I turn my head to listen, giving my “Oh yeah?” hum. This started a babbling story with many stops to discuss other things, explaining that she cried over her husband  and forgot to teach her class - again.

    This is normally how our lunches went. The blonde ranting and talking about his classes, then we’d chat about our day. We ate and laughed about stupid jokes. My hand brushed over his and we both chuckled nervously, red building up his neck. 

    Across from us is his kitsune girlfriend named Kei Shizuko. She is one of the nicest people in our school, sitting with a single fox tail which swings behind her. Charlie sets down his hand, unknowingly on top of mine. A red flush rushes to both of cheeks.  Kei noticed the blush that painted her boyfriend’s face. The girl smiles at us, squealing lightly. “You guys are so sweet together!” The fox squeaks, eyes shining like stars. We again laughed, grabbing each others hand and raising them up. My heart leaps into my throat as his lips press lightly to the back of my hand. 

    I hadn’t noticed until that moment that Charlie had never done any of that stuff with me before, nor did he do it with Kei, which is really odd behavior for loverboy. Charlie tried to act like a tough man, but he was an extremely emotional and romantic guy deep down.

    His hand still carefully held mine, lowering it down to table level. Kei continues to giggle, creating the illusion of fireflies around us. “Just kiss the girl!” She said, giggling harder now. This flared bright red through my pale face, causing me to completely drop the others hand.

    Charlie chuckles awkwardly, stretching and scratching the back of his head in one swoop. Kei stops the illusion with a proud smile. We all finish our lunches and Charlie picks up our trays for us, leaving the golden kitsune and I alone.

    “Why did you do that?!” I say panickingly. 

    “Hey, Xavier it’s alright. You both know it's just a joke.”

    I felt anger burn deep within my chest and I clench my hands into fists.

    “Maybe I don’t like the fucking joke!” I growl, as I grab my bag and storm off. I push past Charlie, who looks visibly confused. I walk into the bathroom, rushing past the urinals and locking myself in a stall. 

    I shake in embarrassment and anger.  _ ‘Why did she do that?! A joke? I don’t want this to be a stupid joke!’ _

    A gentle, two-pulsed vibration buzzes from my pocket of my sweatpants. I glance down at the text message I.D. and it reads “King of the Hooves”. 

    Charlie.

    “Hey dude, what’s going on? Did Kei say something? I’m coming into the bathroom to find you.”

    I half sigh, half groan as I hear the slap of flip flops coming towards the bathroom. “Xavier? You in here man?” 

    “Yeah.” I unlock the door and shuffle out, fiddling with the sleeves of my sweatshirt. I easily tower over him by a good 3 inches, but yet feel so small in his kind but powerful demeanor.

    “What happened back there? Did she say something to you?”

    “I just got uncomfortable with how she was acting towards us, okay? I’m just a bit weirded out with all of that stuff.” I feel my heart swell in hurt as I lie to him, my palms clammy.

    “Xavier, we’ve done things like that before in front of people though. Hell, you’ve fallen asleep in my lap at a school dance before. I don’t see why it would be a big problem now.” I see the light bulb come on in his head, eyebrow cocking in a jokingly way.

    “Are you  _ jealous _ of Kei?” His voice dripped in polite teasing as he chuckled.

    “No, of course not!” My voice cracked like I just hit puberty, cursing myself as my face heated up. “Look, I don’t care if you’re in a relationship with someone else, I just don’t want you guys to shove it in my face that no one will ever want me, alright.” I say, a defeated look on my face as I turn away to face the mirror. 

    Charlie’s smile drops from his face after I said that. 

    “That’s not true Xavier, and you know that. People will want you. I didn't know you felt that way. I.. I’m sorry.” Pity soaked through his voice and his tan face. I hated it. 

    I feel the anger in me start to rise. I want to tell him  _ ‘No, I don’t want your apology. I don’t want your sympathy or your help to find someone for me. I know who I want. I want  _ _ you _ _. I hate seeing you with anyone else. I want to hold your hands, and cuddle you and give you forehead kisses. I want to bring you to prom and spend long nights on the phone with you and make stupid jokes. I want to wake up with you by my side one day and not feel so weird about cuddling you and wanting to sleep with you. I just want-’ _

    “-to be with you Charlie, you oblivious dick!” I blurt out. The sudden smell of dull chemicals in the bathroom invades my senses. The lights above shone with dingy, unclean covers. My bag and sweatshirt and skin felt too tight, primed to burst. The noise from the packed lunchroom seemed to be a thunder storm from inside the bathroom. I felt my tears start to roll down my face and off my chin. Charlie stood still, mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

    This was my world collapsing under my feet.

    “I-”

    “Just don’t say anything. This doesn’t matter. This  _ all _ doesn’t matter! You’ll never like me in that way and now you know! You’ll look at me like some kind of perverted freak and-”   
“Xavier, stop! Let’s talk about this and-”

    “No! I don’t want to talk this out. I can’t.” I began to sob and shove past him, leaving the lunch room and going to the counselor. 

    I spend thirty minutes in the counselor before my mom came to pick me up. Thankfully, my mom and I have an agreement. If I need to be picked up from school for whatever reason, I don’t have to immediately tell her anything. She’ll just come get me, bring me to the convenience store near our home. I’ll buy some comfort food and then go home and be alone if I want. We spend a couple of minutes setting ourselves up before we teleported, wind whistling in my ears.

    She looks pretty similar to me, just a bit shorter. My dad is also the same, just 2 inches shorter than me, salt and pepper hair and a five o’clock shadow. Our house looks like everyone’s house. It’s two story, blue and generic. I enter the familiar home, the sweet smell of cookies hitting my nose. I sigh calmly and smile as I walk into the kitchen where my dad is wearing his cheesy “Kiss the Baker” apron. “Hey kiddo. Want some cookies?” 

    I nod, picking up 4 cookies and placing them on the decorative glass plates that were placed next to the platter. Still warm, I breathe in deep, the aroma instantly calming me down appreciably. 

    “I’m gonna go to my room for a while. I’ll come down for dinner probably.” I sniffle.

    “Alright honey. We’ll be here for you if you need anything.” My mom softly said, smiling at me as she walked over to take a cookie off the serving platter.   
I shuffle around the black and white colored kitchen, opening the cold steel fridge and grabbing a cool water bottle. I walk out of the open kitchen, past the downstairs bathroom and then up the soft, beige carpeted stairs. The walls are painted a light gray, complimenting the white baseboard at the bottom of the walls. My room is down a small hallway from the stairs, and I gladly have my own bathroom connected to my bedroom. I enter my room, which is minimalistic in design. I set my bag down on the same beige carpet as the stairs, and lay in my large bed. My comforter was soft, the light gray blessing my eyes with cool colors. The noise of it rustling as I shift around my bed fills my room. The black walls have simple pictures that tell the story of times with friends and family.

    I pull out my phone, contacting the teachers that I will be missing today, telling them to just send an email telling what I’ll miss and send me assignments.  That’s when I get a text from Charlie.

    “Xavier, please talk to me.”

    I get out of bed to change into comfortable clothing, my shirt riding up in the back as I pull my sweatshirt over my head. My jean pant leg clings to my leg as I pull it off from the ankle, the feeling of static electricity building over my legs. I hate that feeling. I slide a giant, oversized shirt over my head, my hair standing on end like a peacock.

    I slide back into the bed, the sheet like cool water. I bring the blanket over my head, the dry warmth of it wrapping around my form. My screen lights up and makes a pinging sound as I receive other text. I ignore it, turning on  _ Do Not Disturb.  _ I flip over, facing the stuffed animal of a small dog next to me. 

    “What do I do now Ben?” My head races with thoughts, but just one sinks in. 

    I’m losing my best friend. Every single moment we’ve ever had is gone.

_     Because I fucked up. _

    Tears began to stream down on my face, hiccups and gasps escaping my mouth. My chest heaves in and out as I squeeze a pillow, sobbing into it. I felt every pain known to creature-kind, as my heart hammers in my chest. I didn’t want this. I wanted to just be with him. I clutch the blanket tight around me, curling up in a ball. I continue crying until I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

    I wake up groggily to my mom knocking on my door. I can tell its her by the knocks which are gentle and soft. “Xavier, Charlie is here to see you sweetie. He has something for you.”  
A deep panic sets over my heart as I am propelled back into grieve and heartbreak. “Wait-” I say, my door handle turns.

    The door opens and I try to get out of bed, my foot getting caught in the comforter. As Charlie enters, I trip, falling straight on my face, my legs are wrapped. Charlie laughs, as he places something that crinkles down on my dresser across from my bed. “Falling for me again?” He chuckles, wrapping his arms under my armpits to hoist me from there. 

    I feel the burn in my face, still only wearing a large shirt and boxers. 

    “I- uh, yeah..” I chuckle awkwardly, my heart screaming in pain. I stand awkwardly, sniffling a bit as my eyes water. Charlie walks over to me, wrapping his strong arms around my shoulders. The lump in my throat tightens to a painful, sharp tumor, restricting my breathing. A sob racks through my body, putting all my weight on him as I cry into his shoulder. A warm, calming hand rubs my back, up and down. Up and down. 

    My vision blurs due to the tears, so I couldn’t see what Charlie had brought. The item brings a sweet smell of Earth, and were pure white. He lets go of me, feet shuffling to grab it. I sit on the edge of my bed, wiping away tears and snot with a tissue. The crinkle of the plastic made my head perk up, finally able to see what it was.

    It was daffodils. My favorite flower. They smell so sweet, and homey. 

    “I teleported to Michigan to get them, and scared a police guy.” We both laugh, and I accept the flowers, breathing deep into the cool petals. 

    “Thank you Charlie.” An awkward silence falls over us as he sits down, the bed sinking lightly at the new found weight. 

    “Hey, Xavier?”

    “Yeah?” I squeak out, red flashing to my face.

    “Would you wanna hang out at my place tonight? I have something I need to show you.” Charlie grabs my hand and I think about it for a moment. 

    I could go, maybe get awkward or we could make up, or I could stay home and eat ice cream and watch soap operas until I cry myself to sleep.

    “Yes.”

    Charlie lets me change into proper clothes before he takes me by the hand, leading me out of the room. I bring the daffodils downstairs to the kitchen. My mom smiles fondly at the two of us, taking the flowers from me. 

    “Would it be okay if Xavier comes back to my place for a bit Mrs. Adams? I promise to have him back not too late.” Charlie adds a smile, hoping to get a yes from her.   
“Of course silly. Go have fun boys. And be safe please! I’ve heard of crazy humans taking more pictures of creatures. I don’t want you guys to get hurt on me.” My mom said as she turned to the cabinets, reaching for a vase. Charlie snuck a cookie into to his mouth and said, with crumbs tumbling out, “Thank you! I love you, see ya later.” I shut the door after my mom said “Love you too! Text me when you get there so I know you’re safe.” 

    I cling onto the shorter boy as I feel the wind start to rush past us. With a great gust of air and two seconds of roaring noise, we are in deep woods. Charlie’s familiar red house stood tall among the trees, smoke pouring of the brick chimney. Just as I am about to say something about the smoke and atmosphere, the devil beside me cuts me off.

    “I need you to close your eyes, okay? You can’t peek.”

  I nervously close my eyes. “Alright, I trust you but if you’re pieing me again..”

  
    “I promise I’m not pieing you again.” We both laugh as we remember the prank war we had a year ago. A gentle hand at the small of my back leads me forward, the only sound of crunching leaves and snapping sticks in time with my footfalls. The forest was otherwise quiet and chilly, the goosebumps littering my skin. “Step up.” His voice was soft; calming and full of warmth. My foot hits the doorstep, slowly stepping up the two steps. Charlie stops me and opens the door. I am immediately hit with warmth and the smell of a wood fire. I sigh audibly, calming immensely. 

    My eyes still closed, I enter the house. The smell of campfire overpowers every sense in my body as Charlie left my side. I subconsciously miss his touch on my back, a whine leaving my throat to indicate it. Still, I hear him shuffle around the house. His dad doesn’t seem to be home, so I was comfortable with just standing there. Suddenly, a soft melody began to play. A strumming of guitar and a powerful and emotional voice began to sing. 

     “When the world gets too heavy, put it on my back….” Tears stream down my face as he continued to sing. 

    “It was always you falling for me, now there's always time, calling for me.” I place my hand over my mouth as I notice all the candles placed and two more bouquets of daffodils. I begin to cry as he finishes the song, setting down the guitar and opening his arms. I rush in, sobbing into his soft shirt. The smell of campfire and summer fill my nose as I wipe my tears on the teenager’s gray shirt. I feel safe and loved in his embrace as I look at him. 

    “If you think I’m oblivious, then you are too.” He smiles.

    My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I sniffle.

    “Kei and I were never together. She was helping me get with you. I just didn’t want to do it yet. Today was planned. Kinda. I was gonna wait until prom, but this happened so, decided now was the time to do it.”

    My mouth parts lightly as I try to respond, my brain overloaded with information.

    “Xavier, I love you. I have for a long time. I just didn’t know until this year. I want and  _ need  _ you in every way.” I felt his hands run over mine as his red eyes shine in happiness.

    “I.. I feel like I’m in a dream.” I mutter, feeling the blood start to rush back to my cheeks.

    “You are my dream, Mothy. You are everything I want and need in life. I know you may worry and doubt yourself, but I can promise that I’ve wanted this for such a long time. You-” He pulls me forward so the blonde can rest his head on my shoulder, “-are perfect Xavier. All I gotta ask is for you to be my boyfriend.” The other boy says calmly. 

    He lets go and steps back, a confident grin spreading across his face. Charlie grabs a small, rectangular, white box off of the counter. He hands it to me, and when I open it, I gasp. Two silver, delicate necklaces, one with the charm “C” and the other “X”. I cover my mouth.

    “So what do you say?” His voice cracked lightly under pressure, but I ignored it.

    I wiped my tears again, my gaze landing on him.

    “Yes!”

~

    I text my mom soon after, asking to sleepover. I sit on the black couch in the downstairs living room, snuggling tight against the other teenager. Charlie noses his way into the crook of my neck, his arms tight around my small form. I feel warmth course through my body, my heart and into my aura. I hum deep in my chest. The hum reverberates and the blonde hums back in tranquility. We stay like that for a couple minutes, comfortable silence shrouding the room. Then, my phone began rang. I answer, feeling drunk in love and happiness.

    “Hey mom, what’s up?” My voice is velvet, smooth and warm.

    ‘Hi lovebug! I just wanted to call to ask if you would need me to teleport there and give you your stuff, or if you wanted to do it yourself.” Her voice chirped.

    “Oh, I can do it Mom. You’ve done enough for me already. I’ll be over soon to get my things. Love you mama.” 

    “I love you too sweetheart! Go snuggle with your boyfriend. Bye bye!”

    Before I could ask her how she knew, the three beeps ended the call. I glance over at Charlie, who heard the entire conversation. “How-”

    “I swear your mom has a sixth sense on emotions. That is so weird. I didn’t even tell her I was going to do this tonight!” His voice is flooded with amusement as we began to laugh.

    After an hour filled with cuddles and laughs, I teleport back to my house to pick up my stuff. I open the front door, kicking off my shoes. “I’m here guys! I’m gonna pick up my stuff and go.” I announce, walking up the stairs. My mom pops out of her room as I open my bedroom door. 

    “Hi hunny. You better be careful with Charlie tonight, alright? No hickeys or I’ll ground you.”

    “Mom!” My face burns with embarrassment. 

    She follows me in as I walk into my room. “How did you know? He hasn’t told anyone but Kei.” I ask, eyebrow furrowing in confusion.

    “Oh honey, I could tell. You talked a certain way and I just knew. Your father and I already planned a dinner date here so he can give Charlie his permission.” She giggles. I sigh, grabbing my bag and packing my hygiene stuff, like deodorant and my blue toothbrush. 

   I hug my mom goodbye, teleporting back to Charlie’s house with a great gust of air. 

~

    The next morning, I awoke to a cheerful tune blaring out of Charlie’s phone. I grunt as I shut it off, pulling the red, fluffy blanket over my head. “Wakey wakey baby.” I feel a familiar hand rub up and down my back. I groan, turning over. “Come on honey, we gotta get up. I’ll pay for the coffee today.” I sit up, hair sticking up on all edges. A giggle lights up the room as I swing my legs over the side of the bed. “Shut up.” I grumble, putting on my jeans.

    “Let’s go blondie.” I state after struggling with my jean button for a couple of minutes.

    I shuffle out, grabbing my backpack that was on the bench outside of the blonde’s room. Charlie’s dad gave him the in-law apartment when they first moved in 60 years ago. It was very spacious and warm, browns and reds decorating the apartment. We walked up the carpeted stairs, entering the small, gray kitchen. His hand is warm in mine as the devil leads me through the living room; decorated with a white bookshelf in the corner and an ugly, flower patterned couch. The heavy front door groans, and we walk over to the rusty, silver minivan. 

    “Hey Xavier?” The blonde says as he gets into the driver’s seat. I follow behind, placing my bag on the car floor.

    “Yeah?” I respond, buckling up.

    “I love you.”

    I smile, humming lightly. “I love you too Charlie.”

    Wind rushes around us as Charlie smiles at me before a flash of white light blinds us.

~


End file.
